


i'm closing my eyes.

by 1ittleghosts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, M/M, Photographer Victor, Roommate phichit, Set in Detroit, dancer yuuri, probably, the title is my favorite lo-fi song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleghosts/pseuds/1ittleghosts
Summary: He opened a text from Phichit that said he wouldn't be home that night. He hit call.After a few rings, Phichit finally answered."Uuugh yes Yuuri?" Phichit was definitely hung over."Hey... you didn't happen to tell anyone they could crash on the couch did you?""Uhh no? why?"Yuuri paled."I heard them come in last night and I thought it was you. They're still sleeping, I don't know who they are."In which Victor stumbles into the wrong apartment after a night of drinking and sleeps on the couch he thinks is in Chris' living room happens to be his best mistake.





	1. One

Yuuri flushed and turned on the sink to wash his hands. He had no idea what time it was and he hadn't even bothered to turn on the light or put on his glasses. As he stumbled back to bed he heard the front door of the apartment open and close. Someone collapsed onto the couch. Yuuri thought Phichit must've had a hell of a night to not even bother walking down the hall to his bed. Yuuri lied down and drifted back to sleep.

In the morning he woke slowly as usual. After staring at the ceiling for a few, giving up on falling back asleep, he reached for his glasses and sat up at the edge of the bed. Dragging his feet across the carpetting he made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. He turned on the burner under the tea kettle and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. After filling the tea ball he set it in the cup and made his way into the living room.

"Phichit wake uuuuup I want to sit down," he lamented.

Looking down, Yuuri's heart stopped. This was not Phichit. Who the hell was asleep on his couch?! Panic sped his heart up. He quickly walked to his room and grabbed his phone. A text from Phichit said he wouldn't be home that night. He hit call.

After a few rings, Phichit finally answered.

"Uuugh yes Yuuri?" Phichit was definitely hung over.

"Hey... you didn't happen to tell anyone they could crash on the couch did you?"

"uhh, no? why?"

Yuuri paled.

"I heard them come in last night and I thought it was you. It's very much not. They're still sleeping, I don't know who they are."

He heard the confusion in Phichit's voice.

"Man or woman? That's really weird. Wake them up."

"I didn't get a good look, I just noticed it wasn't you and ran."

Phichit's laughter was light.

"Typical. Alright uhmm.... Go investigate."

Yuuri crept down the hallway, he wasn't ready to confront this person in consciousness yet.  
He stood in front of the stranger, faintly smelling alcohol. His hair was a beautiful silver. Light reflected from his features. His face was soft in his sleep. Yuuri didn't recognize him, but whoever he was, he was breathtaking.

Yuuri could still hear Phichit on the phone, he walked back to his room.

"Yeah, I definitely don't know who he is."

"He, hmm? Sorry Yuuri I don't know. I'll leave here soon. I stayed the night at Leo's."

Yuuri nodded forgetting that Phichit can't actually see him. "Okay, I can handle this for now I guess."

"Do you want to stay on the line until I get there or call the police?"

"No.. I don't think it'll be necessary. As strange as this situation is there's probably some explanation. I have no idea what.... but something I'm sure." Yuuri half reassured himself with this too.

"Okay, just be careful Yuuri! Call again if you need to."

"I'll be fine, see you soon."

Yuuri ended the call and wondered what to do now. Should he wake the stranger? He suddenly remembered the kettle on the stove and lightly ran to the kitchen. He could hear the water nearing its boiling point. Yuuri grabbed a second mug and another scoop of tea leaves. He shut the tea ball and put in the second mug. As he heard the start of the kettle's whistle he turned off the burner and poured the boiling water into the cups. Judging from the faint smell of alcohol when he was inspecting him, Yuuri figured the stranger could use a cup as well. As the tea steeped he wondered how he would confront this situation. He supposed he could shake him awake, or maybe drop something 'accidentally.'

But the problem of getting this man awake solved itself as Yuuri heard him start to stir. He held his breath, not yet ready. The man hadn't sat up yet. He might drift back off or maybe he was just rolling over. Yuuri grabbed both of the mugs from the counter and figured it was time to be brave. He approached the living room and walked by the side of the couch and turned to see the man opening his eyes.

"I see you're awake... good morning?"

The stranger slowly sat up, blinking a couple of times staring at Yuuri.

"I... good morning. This is rather embarrassing but, where am I exactly?"

"My apartment, about a block from the university. I'm not quite sure you made it to your intended destination."

The stranger chuckled. "I apologize for intruding. I drank a quite a bit last night and may have misinterpreted some directions. Please, sit. I've taken up your couch all morning."

Yuuri hesitated for a moment. He offered the man a cup of tea. "Oh, thank you that's so generous. Allowing me to sleep and you've made tea. I'm grateful!" he gave Yuuri a smile.

Yuuri reluctantly sat down. "I drink it in the mornings anyway. What's your name?"

"Victor. Your's, kind stranger?"

Yuuri suppressed a small laugh, "Yuuri."

Victor nodded. "I should start explaining. You see, I was out last night at a club. I hadn't intended to get as drunk as I did but I suppose I lost track after a while. I got a text from a friend of mine, he just moved and wanted me to come there for the night so we could get an early start today, we were planning on hiking today. Anyway, something went wrong and here I am. I must have thought I walked into Chris' apartment. He said he left the door unlocked for me as he was going to sleep."

Yuuri nodded. That seemed acceptable enough. "Makes sense I guess."

Victor seemed relieved Yuuri had accepted his explanation. "Thank you for not shouting and kicking me out. I wouldn't have blamed you." Victor's smile was heart shaped and Yuuri was captivated. When his smile faded Yuuri had to tear his eyes away.

"On that note, I should probably call Chris. What apartment number is this?"

"406."

"Thank you, Yuuri."

He watched as Victor pulled his phone from his pocket. He gave a small laugh, "Chris is cross with me." He held his phone to his ear. "Hello Chris! Wh- No what happened was-" Victor sat there for a moment accepting the man's lecture.

"Okay, so I was on my way, genuinely I was you can even ask Yuuri! Ah, he's the man who's couch I ended up sleeping on. I mistook his apartment for yours. No, I'm safe. No he didn't kick me out, I'm still here. He even made me tea! He's so kind."

Yuuri was amused and tried to hide a blush.

"He's even blushing right now too!"

"Victor!"

Yuuri turned away.

Victor laughed, clearly enjoying this. Maybe he should have just kicked him out, woken him with cold water and yelled at him to leave. Yes, that would have been fitting.

Victor sipped his tea, "I'm in apartment 406. Ohh I see, well, my mistake. I must have misheard when you gave me your address. I'll come up in a couple of minutes. Dosvedanya." Victor set his phone down and took another drink. "This is very good Yuuri. Thank you, again."

"Oh, sure. I'm glad you like it. So Chris lives in this building?"

Victor nodded, "He's actually one floor up. He's not surprised... but it's not like this is a frequent occurrence so," he shrugged. "In any case, we were supposed to leave an hour ago. I suppose I should go to his apartment now and get ready." Yuuri nodded, a little disappointed.

Wait. Disappointed? A perfect stranger was so drunk he walked into his apartment and slept on his couch. He didn't know him in the slightest yet he was feeling disappointment over the loss of his company. This... is not good.

Victor as if sensing his hesitation said, "This tea is too good to waste or gulp down. I'll finish it first if that's okay with you, I don't want to intrude any more than I have," he took another drink.

Yuuri gave a small smile. "Where do you live, Victor?"

He touched his finger to his chin, "Judging from here I'd say about 3 blocks north. I live next to the art gallery near the university library. Are you studying there?"

Yuuri nodded, "Fine arts, this is my last semester. What about you?"

"Ah no, I'm actually traveling. Well, slowly. I'm staying in my current apartment for the next 3 months before moving on to another city. I get by doing freelance photography and writing." Another sip.

Yuuri wondered aloud, "What sort of photography do you do?"

"It's a bit specific, but performers. I like to capture art in motion."

"Oh, I see. Funny you mention that, I dance ballet."

Victor nearly jumped in his seat, "Really?! How wonderful Yuuri! Where do you dance? I want to see!"

Yuuri tried not to blush again, "Just the performing arts center down the street."

"When will you perform next?" Victor asked, excitement evident.

"Uhm, about 3 weeks from Saturday."

"Great, I'll bring my camera!"

Yuuri's nerves tanked. "I guess that would be okay. It's not that special."

"Nonsense Yuuri I'm sure you're a great dancer!" Victor took the last drink, looking almost disappointed at the realization.

"Okay, I shouldn't keep Chris waiting any longer. He's already miffed. Can I text you?"

Yuuri looked at him, surprised.

"Uhm, sure. That would be fine."

Victor handed him his phone, the screen to add a contact open. Yuuri typed in his name and number, then handed it back.

"Thank you Yuuri, I'm very grateful for your hospitality. I hope we run into each other again, but perhaps under a different set of circumstances. It's a bit soon for me to be spending the night again, no?"

Yuuri blushed, was Victor flirting with him or just teasing?  
Victor stood and Yuuri did too, following him to the door.

"See you around, Victor."  
"Good day Yuuri. I'll text you later." Victor smiled warmly, and with that opened the door and shut it behind him.

Yuuri couldn't believe what just happened. He reflected over their conversation, agonizing over whether or not Victor was trying to flirt with him. He sort of really hoped so.

About a minute later Phichit came in. "Yuuri! Is mystery man still here?"  
Yuuri shook his head, "No, oddly enough you just missed him. Turns out his friend lives a floor up and Victor misheard the address over the phone last night."

"Victor?"

"Oh, yeah. His name is Victor. We talked a bit when he woke up. He's... something. He writes and does photography, he wants to go to my next performance and take pictures."

"Wow he sounds cool. What an odd coincidence though. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm not sure...Phichit he's.. beautiful. It's intimidating."

Phichit laughed, "Yuuuuuuri do you have a crush? How did the conversation go, "Hello beautiful strange man why are you on my couch, also are you single?" Yuuri threw a throw pillow at him, "No, actually. We just drank tea and talked while he finished his."

"Yuuuuri where is my tea? Stranger gets tea and I don't? Am I not beautiful too?"

The red on Yuuri's face reached his ears now, "That's... no that's not why I- shut up! I was just trying to stall I guess."

"Suuure. Anyway, last night was fun. Leo and I went to Eros and danced all night. I drank too much and we just Ubered back to his place since neither of us were good to drive. You got my text right?"

Yuuri nodded, "Yeah, in the morning when I ran away from Victor sleeping on the couch."

"What does he look like?"

"He has silver hair, short in the back but longer in the front, like cheekbone length. It covers his eye at some angles. He has blue eyes and he's tall. Pale too, he had an accent."

Phichit looked like he had a realization.

"Wait, I think I saw him last night at Eros."

"Really?!"

"It sounds like him at least. He was by himself, then joined me and Leo for a couple of drinks toward the end of the night. Left at about the same time we did. Huh, small world?"

"I guess? What was he like last night?"

"Fun, really good dancer. He looked a little bummed about something at the bar before joining us, but we had fun otherwise. Oh man, Yuuri you have to text him back!"

"He hasn't even texted me yet to start with, Pichit. Besides he's only here for the next couple of months. He's probably not interested in me anyway."

As if fate wanted to spite him then and there his phone pinged.

The grin on Phichit's face was mocking him.

"Who's that, Yuuri? Go on, look."

He glared at him, maintaining eye contact while reaching for his phone.

"Ha, told you. It's Yuuko."

Another ping.

"....nevermind."

Phichit burst out laughing. "What did he say?!"

"He just said 'hi, this is Victor's number' so you can calm down now."

"Whatcha gonna say back, 'yes hello beautiful Victor you've successfully reached me, do you have plans for oh say, the rest of your life?"

"PHICHIT" Yuuri chucked another throw pillow at him, Phichit couldn't dodge it in time. He fell back on the couch laughing.

"Yuuuuuri, all I'm saying is don't close yourself off to the possibilities! This might be something good."

"He wandered into a stranger's home last night and slept on their couch, so drunk he didn't know he was in the wrong apartment," Yuuri said flatly.

"That didn't stop you from calling him beautiful and blushing."

Yuuri looked away, red burning his cheeks. "That's not the point!"

"TEXT. HIM. YUURI."

Yuuri sighed, looking at his phone. "Okay, okay okaaay."

He started drafting a reply.

'Hey Victor, nice meeting you?'

No.

'Victor, I hope you and Chris have fun hiking today.'

mmm, maybe. too....weird.

'Victor, it might rain-'

I'm not his mother ugh why is this difficult?

'Victor, -"Stop agonizing over it. Just, be casual." Phichit said interrupting his thoughts.

'Have fun today :)' he hit send before he could overthink it. It was good enough.

"Good, ooooo smiley face, feeling flirty?"

"That's NOT what it was oh my god you are insufferable." Yuuri hid his face again.

Phichit put an arm around his back, "But you love me, and if not for me you'd never leave the house or interact with anyone else."

He got him there.

Ping.

Yuuri opened the text.

'Yuuri, want to get lunch tomorrow?'

Phichit's voice was loud in his ear, "BOOM Yuuri scored a date!"

Yuuri laughed, faintly. "Don't just assume. Maybe he just wants to.. be friends."

Phichit nodded, "I mean, maybe, but again don't dismiss possibilities. You tend to sell yourself short you know? You're not unworthy of people's attention or attraction."

Yuuri blushed for what had to be the 20th time that day, and it wasn't even noon.

"Okay, okay, I'll try." he lamented.

"Good, now get dressed we need groceries."

* * *

Yuuri and Phitchit returned home carrying their canvas bags. As Yuuri put his bag's contents away his phone pinged again. He and Victor had been talking since this morning. Victor and Chris traveled a couple of hours to the Island Lake state park for their hiking adventure. He had sent him a picture of one of the lakes. It was really pretty. This time the picture Victor sent almost left him speechless. It was of one of the cutest poodles he'd ever seen.

'That's my Makkachin. Isn't she darling?'

Yuuri's excitement reflected in his text.  
'I have a smaller poodle that looks just like her! He lives back home with my parents.'  
He hit send and continued putting vegetables away in the fridge.

Yuuri moved around Phichit in the kitchen. He really was lucky to find such a good roommate and friend. They cohabitated fine, used to each other's routines and mannerisms. They had been living together since Yuuri's freshman year. The head of the foreign student support program, Celestino, matched him with Phichit as his support guide. Yuuri was new to Detroit and Phichit happily helped him adjust. They later chose to room together to save money and move out of the dorms.

Yuuri always put away the cold stuff, Phichit organized their pantry. Normally, they would cook with each other if they were both home, but most of the time one just made enough of their food for the other. They lived in platonic bliss more or less, save for Phichit's enthusiasm for teasing Yuuri and pushing him out of his comfort zone. Though, Yuuri couldn't really complain. He enjoyed their friendship and his company.

Another ping.  
'Where is home to you Yuuri?'

He quickly typed a reply,  
'Hasetsu, Japan. It's an ocean town. What about you?'

Only a minute later did his phone ping again.  
'Saint Petersburg, not as warm and cozy as an ocean town but it's grand and beautiful. What's Hasetsu like?'

Yuuri smiled, reminiscing about his hometown.  
'It's definitely warm and cozy. It's quiet, my family owns an onsen up on a hill. It's the only one left in town.'

"What are you guys talking about?" Phichit asked.

"Oh, talking about Hasetsu. Victor said he's from Saint Petersburg in Russia."

Phichit nodded, "I'm glad you're actually holding a conversation Yuuri!" Phitchit smiled at him, Yuuri returned it, nodding.  
"He has a poodle that looks like Vicchan, except she's bigger."

"If that isn't fate I don't know what is. He likes dancing, you dance, he has a poodle, you have a poodle, let me know when the wedding date is."  
Yuuri just shook his head smiling, growing used to his teasing today.

* * *

Phichit was washing dishes after their dinner. They had made Miso Soup. Yuuri was finishing up putting away the left overs and wiping down the counter. They kept a pretty tidy kitchen despite their apartment being generally a bit messy. "Want to watch a movie?" Phichit asked.

"Sure, what were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't actually, we'll find something on Netflix or whatever."  
  
Yuuri shrugged, "Fine with me. I'm not in the mood for anything in particular."  
  
"What about Russian?"  
  
"You're relentless."  
  
Phichit laughed.  
  
"Did you guys decide on lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh... not really. I was going to suggest Temple."  
  
"That sounds nice, coffee shops are a good atmosphere."

"I thought so too, I just.. want to get to know him a little."  
  
Phichit nodded. "You've been texting all day. I don't think that's something someone does when they aren't even a little romantically interested."  
  
Yuuri turned his blushing face away again, it was redundant. Phichit would know why anyway, but he supposed he couldn't help it.

"I hope that's the case. I.. like him." Yuuri sighed. If Victor didn't feel the same he would be fine, but still, he wanted to believe something could be there.

"I bet it is! He was with a friend hiking today, probably annoying him by spending half of that time texting you. I bet he talked about you."

"Ha, funny. Alright pick a movie, seriously."  
  
They settled in on the couch next to eachother.

Phichit held the remote up trying to find something, eventually settling on something Marvel made.

Yuuri leaned into Phichit and spaced out. He was looking forward to his date, well, not date, with Victor tomorrow. He wondered what he would wear, what he would say...

* * * 

A light nudge woke him. 

"Yuuri, go get some sleep."

"Oh, sorry Phichit. I guess I was more tired than I thought."  
  
Phichit laughed lightly, "It's okay Yuuri. Go sleep."

Yuuri rose from the couch and walked to his room. He looked at his phone. It was 11, he had 2 unread messages. One was from Yuuko he never opened from this morning. He typed a quick response to her greeting. 'Sorry Yuuchan. I forgot to open my texts, hope you've had a good day.' and the other from Victor. It was short and sweet, but those four words struck a chord of hope he just couldn't help.

'Goodnight Yuuri. Sleep well.'  
  
He replied the same and lied down. On the night stand his phone pinged again. It was a picture of Makkachin on what looked like the end of Victor's bed. Yuuri smiled. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come again.  
  
He was going to have it bad for him, wasn't he?


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri meet up and Victor introduces Yuuri to Makkachin.

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling again. This is how it went every morning for him, and it was still a bit of a challenge.  
He rolled over onto his side and grabbed his phone from the night stand. An unopened text notification was waiting for him. It was from Victor.

Opening the text Yuuri faintly smiled. It was simple.

'Good morning Yuuri!'

Oh geez, he sent it two hours ago. Was Victor a morning person? How is anyone really, a morning person?  
More power to him, he supposed. He typed a quick reply and started his morning ritual.

He walked from the bathroom to the kitchen and turned on the tea kettle and prepared his mug.  
Yuuri sat on the couch, waiting.

After a couple of minutes, the kettle began to whistle. He poured the water into his cup and carried it into the living room. Yuuri sat it on the table and stared at the steam rising from the steeping tea. Yuuri never slept well, it took him a while to really wake up and have the motivation to do anything, an unfortunate side effect of his anxiety disorder.

Anxiety was a drain on him most of the time. While he learned to cope with the symptoms, it was still an obstacle. Yuuri had a prescription in the event of emergencies but, in a case of cruel irony, the idea of taking them made him anxious too. It was a catch 22, but thankfully he seldom had anxiety attacks he couldn't pull himself out of.

So this is how it was for him, and Yuuri had learned to live with it. He turned on Netflix and put on some peaceful nature documentary to zone out to. His tea was finally ready. That first hot sip felt like an enveloping hug. He felt just a little bit better. That's what tea brought him in the mornings, some peace and comfort. Yuuri didn't care much for a daily coffee but tea was a necessity for him.

The apartment was quiet. Phichit had already left for a morning class. Yuuri didn't know how he could do that either with all of his late nights, but Phichit seemed to have mastered the balance required for both.

Ping.

He opened the text. It was another picture of Makkachin, she was sleeping on a dark blue couch. In the background, Yuuri could see something he assumed was in Victor's home. It was part of a desk with a propped open laptop and a mug of his own. Maybe Victor was working on his writing right now.

'She looks cozy. How's your morning been?' and he hit send before he could change his mind. Yuuri needed to warm up with small talk. He was still coming around. He looked back at the TV. The documentary was talking about penguins. Yuuri smiled, he thought they were cute.

After a few minutes, he felt more human. His phone pinged again.

'Slow. Writing is tricky today. My first draft won't seem to come together this time. I'm going to take a break to walk Makka.'

Yuuri looked toward the window. The sun was barely peeking out from the clouds. He walked to the view and looked down. People were walking all around on the sidewalks and crosswalks. He was on the fourth floor of the building. There were only five in total. He wrapped himself in the throw blanket from the couch and grabbed his keys, walking out of the door still barefoot. He went to the stairwell next to the elevator and climbed up. Passing the door for the fifth floor, Yuuri continued. He opened the door at the top of the stairs, leading to the roof. He stepped out and looked around, taking a deep breath. It was a lovely spring day. It was warmer than he thought, Yuuri unwrapped the blanket from himself. He brought his phone back out from his pocket.

'It's nice today. What are you writing about?'

Yuuri spread the blanket on the roof and lied back on it, letting the sun warm his face. It was comforting. He lied there with his eyes closed for a couple of minutes, letting his thoughts drift.

He wondered what the afternoon held for him and Victor. He wished he could know what Victor thought of him if maybe Yuuri made him nervous too but he doubted it.

Ping.

'I'm doing some ghostwriting for an English professor, boring stuff. I think that's why I'm struggling with it today. I'm just.. not in the mood. Makka is happy to be outside, we both are. I'll be getting ready for our lunch soon though. Did you have any thought on where we should go?'

Yuuri thinks for a moment. The coffee shop does sound nice, but he doesn't know if Victor even likes those sort of places... He debates not even suggesting it, but he doesn't want to sound as if he doesn't care for their loosely planned afternoon.

'I'm not adamant on anything, I'm pretty flexible. What do you think of Temple?'

He supposed he should get up and go get ready.

Not even a minute later Yuuri opened the text declaring Victor's enthusiasm, 'That sounds perfect!' A shy smile began to spread on Yuuri's face. It was subtle but it was enough to dust his cheeks pink. He supposed he should start getting ready.

Yuuri rose to his feet to give the scene one last view before turning toward the door.

* * *

After a shower, Yuuri stood in front of his closet. He settled on a white and blue striped t-shirt and black capris.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he combed his hair back but didn't gel it. It'll probably dry a little shaggy but he didn't care. Yuuri took a quick moment to clean his glasses and headed for the door. His nerves rose in his chest as he walked toward the elevator. Temple was almost a midpoint between their homes, about a city block and a half walk. He headed toward his destination trying to talk himself up.

'This will go fine. Victor and I will talk about whatever, have our lunch, and then maybe agree on another meeting. If he didn't care for my company, he wouldn't have asked me to meet him today. Right? That's a reasonable thought, isn't it? Unless he just wanted to talk about his plans for taking pictures of my ballet and signing some agreement...' He felt himself get a little light headed. 'I'm fine, this is fine, everything is fine...'

He approached the cafe door and pulled it open. Victor wasn't there just yet. He wondered if he should wait for him. Before he could think about his decision, he found himself already walking back outside. It wasn't much longer than a minute or two before he heard Victor call out to him.

"Yuuri! Sorry if I kept you waiting, though I'm grateful that you did!" His heart-shaped smile made his own heart beat faster.

"Victor, I- .. It's no problem! Would you like to go in now?"

Victor's smile hadn't faltered, neither did Yuuri's pounding heart and ever-present nerves. Victor held the door open for him.

They walked up to the counter and looked at the menu on the wall facing them. Yuuri frequented this place often, he already knew his order. "You go first," he said to Victor.

Victor glanced again and addressed the barista. Yuuri heard him greet her warmly and give his order, only hearing the end of it when he said, "-and whatever my friend would like as well," Victor gestured to him.

Yuuri's already pooling nerves acted is if they were set on fire, "Oh! No no Victor you don't have to do that, really! I can get my own!" Victor put an arm around his shoulder and moved him forward to the counter, "Nonsense Yuuri, lunch was my idea. Let me pay this time! I would love to." Yuuri couldn't shake his nerves, but accepted Victor's persistence, "Oh.. okay I guess. Thank you, Victor, uhmm..." Yuuri gave his order as well and walked with Victor to the pickup side of the counter.

"You didn't have to do that Victor, but I do appreciate it."

Victor's smile was warm. "Like I said I'm happy to Yuuri. You can get next time if it helps you feel better."

This time.  
Next time.

Maybe Yuuri's nerves were too rampant to pay attention the first time he said it, but the second time it definitely registered.

Next. Time.

Victor had already decided he wanted to see him again and not just his performance.

Color bloomed on Yuuri's face at the realization, edging on panic. He was going to have to calm down if he was going to make it through this afternoon without letting on. They walked to the end of the counter where their order would shortly be. Yuuri went with a fruit cup and some coffee. He hadn't heard what Victor had gotten. Upon hearing their names Victor took the other end of a tray behind handed to him and walked to a booth tucked away in the cafe.

* * *

Yuuri kept his eyes down, trying to sneak glances at Victor when he thought he wasn't looking. He took another sip of his coffee, peering at Victor over the rim of the cup. This time, their eyes met. Yuuri's smile was subtle.

Yuuri was picking at his food, trying to calm his anxiety. The fruit he had ordered seemed so unappealing now.

"Victor?"

"Yes, Yuuri?" He perked up at his name.

"Uhm. Well, what would you like to know about my performance coming up? Is there any information you need?"

"Ah, I was going to ask a couple of things at some point but at the moment not really, I want to enjoy our food and your company." Victor held Yuuri's eyes and smiled. Yuuri felt warmth pooling in his chest at the sight.

"Oh.. okay then." Yuuri regretfully felt his nervousness come out.

Victor's hand grazed his on the table.

"Is that okay?"

Yuuri nodded, "Yes, of course, I just wasn't.. sure. I mean.. I didn't know what this meeting was for."

Victor just stared at him for a moment. "Yuuri, if you're uncomfortable we can just exchange details on your dance and part ways. I don't want to burden you."

"No!" Yuuri hadn't meant to speak so loudly. Red immediately flooded his face.

"I mean, no Victor that's.. I'm happy to be here with you I just get nervous because I don't spend a lot of time with people I'm not familiar with and I guess it's hard for me to tell if someone actually wants to be around me?" He shut his mouth, trying to close the floodgates.

Victor's mouth made an "o" shape for a second.

"Please don't think for a moment I'm not here with you because I don't want to be. I enjoyed our morning yesterday, despite the odd circumstances that brought it about. I want to spend more time with you. Sure, I need details for when I photograph you, but I could have easily just called or texted... but how do you feel about being here with me Yuuri?" Yuuri couldn't pull his eyes away from him again.

"My anxiousness has become obvious, but I do want you to know I'm enjoying our time..."

Victor's smile was going to cause him heart palpitations.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

Yuuri returned a smile and took another sip of his coffee. Yuuri stared at his barely touched bowl. He supposed he should finish it. His nerves died down enough for him to manage it.

Victor had finished his vegetable wrap and sipped on his tea.

"Join me for a walk?"

Yuuri met his eyes again and nodded.

"Great! Let's take Makka with!" Victor stood and tosses the paper food tray into the recycling bin, grabbing Yuuri's emptied cup as well.

"Thank you," Yuuri said, and accepted Victor's outstretched arm, rising from his seat.

He wasn't sure what he expected.  
Yuuri walked alongside Victor as he guided them to his home to retrieve Makkachin. He didn't plan on this date, outing, whatever it was, to extend past lunch but he wasn't complaining.

"Yuuri it's such a lovely day. I'm glad you decided to come with me. Makka is going to love you. She knows you a bit already."

"How is that?"

"I showed her a photo of you while we were texting."

"Oh.."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he didn't. They approached a two-story building. Victor opened a door adjacent to a store front and held it open once he entered. "Up this way."

They climbed the stairs and walked down a short hallway. Upon Victor inserting his key into the lock they could hear the dog scampering excitedly by the door, "Yes yes I'm coming Makkachin!" he twisted the handle and stepped forward.

But it was Yuuri who was tackled by the dog.

She licked his cheek and Yuuri couldn't help but laugh, petting her as he tried to sit up. "Makka! Get off of Yuuri! Where is my love?!"

Victor exaggerated his heartbreak, "You wound me! Should I be concerned?" Victor extended a hand out to Yuuri who accepted it. Victor pulled him up but that didn't stop Makkachin from prodding his hands for petting.

"Oh you're such a pretty girl aren't you Makka?" Victor laughed and grabbed her leash from the closet. At the sound of it, Makkachin turned her attention to Victor, her excitement was becoming.

Yuuri took the opportunity to look around. He could see in the living room a dark blue couch with an automan. There was a large bay window in his living room bathing his home in sunlight. Victor's kitchen was lovely too. There weren't many personal touches in his home, but then again, he did travel. He wondered if this apartment came furnished, how he moved all of the time, what did he take with him? Would he really leave in 3 months time? Yuuri lost himself in his thoughts for a moment.

"See something you like?"

"Oh! I was just looking around. Your loft is nice."

"Thank you! I'll be sad to leave this one. It's my favorite place so far."

'You don't have to leave it,' Yuuri almost said.

Almost.

'What am I doing, and saying, and everything else this is too much. I barely know Victor. I shouldn't be so disappointed by his inevitable departure.'

Victor's hand on his shoulder grounded him, "Let's go Yuuri. Makka is excited for her walk." Yuuri nodded and started out the door.

* * *

The park they were strolling through had a garden. The flowers were beautiful, swaying in the breeze.

Yuuri still couldn't quite break himself free of the thought process he started earlier.

"Which city do you think you'll go to next?"

Victor shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I suppose it depends on what catches my attention and if I can find work there. I have no definite plans as of now."

Yuuri wondered, "What about in 3 months?"

"Ah, that was the idea but it isn't concrete. Why, trying to keep me Yuuri?" Victor chuckled as Yuuri's blush reached his ears.

"No, no I was just curious!" He tried to play it cool. He wasn't sure he succeeded.

Makkachin  saw a squirrel and tried to bound forward, jerking Victor. "Makka! No! Dogs can't climb trees, leave that squirrel alone!" Yuuri watched with amusement.

"She's a lot of fun to be around."

"Oh she is, I just love her! Do you want to walk her Yuuri?"

He nodded, a smile gracing his lips.

Their hands touched when Victor handed him the leash. Victor smiled at him, "She likes to pretend she's a big predator sometimes so be prepared to hold her back."

Yuuri felt himself get tugged forward a little and started walking with her. The faster he walked, the faster Makkachin ran. It quickly turned into Yuuri running with Makkachin, and at that moment the exhilaration he felt freed him from everything else.

Victor.

He stopped, remembering he was walking with them too, but interupting that thought was the man himself colliding right into Yuuri from behind and knocking them to the ground.

His laughter was booming.

"Yuuri! I didn't think you would stop right then!"

Yuuri was laughing too, rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry.. I just got carried away."

"Yeah, Makka will do that."

It's was in that moment Yuuri realized their close proximity. Color bloomed on his cheeks again. He froze. Victor just smiled at him, radiant as always. He untangled one of his legs from Yuuri and stood, offering his hand out to him. Yuuri accepted it again and was pulled up. "Thank you."

"Of course, let's head back."

Their walk back to Victor's apartment was calmer than their venture into the park. Yuuri's mind drifted again as he walked along side Victor. When they approached that same door that led to his home, Yuuri followed.

Victor opened the door to his apartment and Makkachin led them in.

Yuuri looked at his phone. He'd spent nearly 5 hours with Victor today. He should probably go soon.

"Victor...this has been a really nice day, I should get going though."

"I've had a lovely day too Yuuri and I have you to thank for that, so, thank you so much for meeting up with me Yuuri. Makka and I had fun."

For the final time in Victor's home that day, Yuuri's face bloomed with red. "I did too... thank you, Victor. See you."

"Goodbye Yuuri, let me know you arrived home safely."

Yuuri hesitated but forced himself to turn toward the door and said, "I will," before walking out of it.

He couldn't stop replaying snippets from their time in his head. It was already 3:30, somehow their lunch date turned into spending most of the afternoon together. Yuuri felt the excitement from the thought that maybe, just maybe Victor was interested in him too.

He felt like he was walking on air the whole way home.

Yuuri pressed send on a quick text to Victor as he walked out of the elevator on his floor. He opened the door to his apartment and saw Phichit sitting on the couch. He turned to look at Yuuri.

"Well don't look so disappointed, I'm sorry I can't be a sleeping silver-haired vixen."

Yuuri chuckled, "I didn't mean to look disappointed!"

Phichit's laughter filled the room, "You didn't, but now I know you were!"

Yuuri's red face turned into a glare, "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Not when a lunch date turns into whatever that was. What did you guys do all day?"

"Oh, we had lunch and then went to his apartment to pick up his poodle for a walk in the park."

"You spent 3ish hours in the park with him and his dog?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow. That's, wow good for you Yuuri. Tell me about it."

Yuuri plopped down on the couch beside him.

"He's really great Phichit. We walked the park trails, two of them. I ran with Makka, but I stopped suddenly and Victor crashed into me. We wound up on the walkway laughing about it. It was really nice Phichit. He told me his plans for leaving aren't exactly concrete."

Phichit leaned his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "That sounds really nice Yuuri, I'm glad you had a good time. Maybe he'll stick around longer, who knows? But I do know you seem pretty content right now and that's hard to pull off."

Yuuri nodded, "He didn't ask me about my performance the whole time, actually. He paid for lunch and when I started getting anxious over it he said I could just pay next time, implying there will be one so I'm looking forward to that."

"I hope this goes somewhere good for you."

"I do too." Yuuri leaned his head onto Phichit's.

Some comforts you couldn't replicate and this was one of them. Phichit kept him grounded. Yuuri was surprised he wasn't overthinking, but then again he might still later. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this a lot more often than I am, but a lot of things got in the way so, my bad. I'm not abandoning the story, I'm just sort of drowning in writer's block. I've figured out where I want to go with it, but how to get there is... tricky. In any case the next chapter will be longer than this one. After staring at it for 2 months and rewriting and rewriting I need to just publish it so I can move on and continue to work on some character and plot development. Thanks for bearing with me. find me on twitter @1ittleghosts alsooo does this chapter show two notes at the end? my i'm still figuring out how to use Ao3 to upload and it's confusing at times lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for hanging in there with me! I haven't written a fic in a long time.
> 
> Anyway, I'm taking suggestions for where to go with this since I'm not an experienced writer. So, maybe we can write something good together. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @1ittleghosts
> 
> The chapters will probably increase in length as I figure out where to go with this. Additionally, I'm aiming for a chapter a week, maybe more, but at least 1. My semester is almost over so I'm going to have more time for writing.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter!


End file.
